


Acceptance

by Lotto95



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: The Alvarez family know exaclty what's up.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this pairing and thought I would try and write a little something for them. I might write something longer in the future, but for now, here's a one shot. Enjoy and please do let me know what you think!

“Alvarez,” Jill calls from across the room. “Lunch tomorrow. Thirteen hundred hours. Don’t be late. There’s a bowl of pasta calling my name.” She flashes a smile then opens the door, waving to the rest of the family.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Penelope says, both elbows on the kitchen counter. Her smile is wide, and she takes note of the way her heart flips when their eyes meet briefly. She chuckles to herself and shakes her head.

The door clicks shut. Elena raises a brow and leans on the other side of the counter. “You’ve certainly been spending a lot of time together,” she says, extending the vowels and implying more with her voice than the words themselves.

“What?” Penelope wafts her hands into the air and walks into the living room. “Of course I have. She’s my friend, and she gets it,” she says on a shrug. There were certain things she couldn’t talk to her family about.

Jill was an ear she hadn’t known to have needed.

“Hmm-mm,” Elena hums, both hands on her hips.

“She’s having dinner here more than Schneider,” Lydia says and points at Penelope. Their eyes meet, and Penelope convinces herself they’re all following in the footsteps of cousin Consuela. Lydia nudges Elena then squints her eyes. “It’s a little…queer.”

“What? No! We’re just…friends. Alex, help me out here.” He shrugs from where he’s sat on the couch, laptop on his knees. “Oh come on, you too?”

“Well…she did call you babe,” he says and looks to his family for support.

“And there was that time you both cuddled up on the couch and watched a movie.” Elena raises a brow at her mother, and rolls her eyes.

“Yes, yes,” Lydia says. “I came to get some water and there they were. Arms around each other like it was their last night on earth.” Her hands clasp over her chest. “It reminded me of-”

“Okay mami,” Penelope says. “Look…we’re just, two veterans who have a lot in common. I like spending time with her. It’s not a big deal.” She makes her way to the couch and sits down, thinking about these past few months. There was that one time Jill kissed her cheek and her heart swore it was going to pounce free from her chest. But she’s straight and…”oh my god I like Jill!” Her eyes go wide and she looks to the rest of her family. “What do I do?”

“Talk to her, mom.” Elena smiles softly at her mother, taking a seat on a chair. “What have you got to lose? If you like her, then…you like her. You’re the one who keeps telling me I should be proud of who I am.”

“Right…right,” she says and nods as if that was supposed to help. “No…no…no-” her head shakes from side to side. “I can’t just talk to her. What if she doesn’t like me that way? What if I say I like her as more than a friend, but then I don’t like her as more than a friend? Why does this have to be so confusing?” Her hands waft into the air and her face scrunches up.

“Mija, don’t be afraid.” Lydia perches on the edge of the couch, a hand clasping her daughter’s shoulder. “If you tell her and she only thinks of you as a friend, then nothing will change. A true friend wouldn’t mind about a little crush. But if she has feelings for you, then maybe…” she shrugs and drops her hands onto her lap. “Maybe something good will come out of it.”

“Yeah mom, you should just tell her. It would save us all the yearning looks over the dining room table,” Alex says with a smirk.

Penelope shakes her head and pats his back. “So, you’re all okay with this?” she asks, wondering how the roles between mother and daughter had been reversed. She offers her daughter a warm smile, grateful for the show of courage which had led to her own acceptance.

“Of course,” Lydia says and throws her arms into the air.

“Okay,” Penelope says, smiling sheepishly. “I think I’ll tell her tomorrow.”

The smile is real. All she can imagine is Jill squinting her brow and asking her why she was so scared. The thought of kissing her sends an unexcepted jolt through her system. It was the way she once thought of Victor. It surprises her; never expecting she would feel this way over a woman. She does and she could run from it or she could embrace it.

“I’ll tell her tomorrow,” she whispers, a hand falling to her stomach with the way it flipped.


End file.
